


Arranged

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben Barnes as Sirius Black - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Sirius agrees to an arranged marriage with you to keep you safe during the war. You are the worried bride and he is the reluctant groom. With all hell breaking loose around you, its time to grow closer together or let everything fall apart.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Arranged

“He doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want to be married and he sure as hell doesn’t want me.”

It was the thought that went through your head over and over as you stood across from Sirius at your wedding. Your eyes hadn’t left your soon to be husband’s as the vows were read by a middle aged wizard who had done this job too many times to count. The two of you were just another young couple taking steps into a relationship that neither seemed to be ready for. 

Your wedding day was supposed to be the happiest of your life but today wasn’t. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to be with Sirius. You were more than happy to be with your brother’s best friend. From the time you were 10, you had a shameless crush on him but the same couldn’t be said of your reluctant groom. He looked as though you had taken his freedom and crushed it under the heel of your shoe. 

Sirius has only agreed to marry you to appease your parents and you knew it. It was no secret. He didn’t want to marry you. You were only his best friend’s little sister that used to pester them. That was the place that you were supposed to stay in and not emerge from. 

Fleamont and Euphemia had been worried nonstop about their youngest daughter since Voldemort began to rise in popularity. They had offered to pay Sirius a huge dowry to keep you safe. Whether he took it or not was still beyond your knowledge.  
If anyone could keep you safe (in their eyes); it was Sirius. He was the best man for the job! He was the boy who had little to no fear over anything. 

You, meanwhile, wanted to stop this whole charade and tell Sirius to go find someone who made him happy. Clearly, you were not that person. Looking at Sirius, you could think about how miserable he looked. He honestly looked like his life was over. The conversation from the previous night came back to mind…

_“I want you to still do things that made you happy before we wed.”_

__

__

_You said, softly. The two of you stood outside of your parent’s home in the back garden. Sirius leaned against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest_.

 _‘I don’t think that you want me doing that.”_

_He replied, breathing in the cigarette that he was smoking. Sirius knew that habit annoyed you and seemed to be increasing how many that he smoked a day now._

_“And why not?”_

_You replied. You had been wondering where the boy that treated you like a little sister had gone so you could get that boy back. This new person that Sirius had become since the engagement wasn’t the least bit kind. You tried to keep in mind that Sirius was probably stressed out of his mind due to working with the order but that didn’t give him any right to treat you badly._

_“So you want me to go screw around with loose women when we are married? If you say so…_ ”

 _“Sirius, please. I get that you don’t want to marry me. You have made that abundantly clear but we can make the best of a bad situation.”_

_Sirius looked if possible more offended by that comment._

_“Whatever, Y/n.”_

Sirius, meanwhile, looked down at you feeling completely guilty. He didn’t hate you. In fact, he felt even more protective of you than James did, at points. Sirius had watched you grow up from the time that he had been friends with James and felt guilty that he was taking your freedom. You were too young to be getting married. Especially to a man whose heart wasn’t 100% into it. 

It was no secret that Sirius was marrying you at the request of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. That didn’t mean that Sirius didn’t care about you. For the past year, Sirius had begun to notice you for the woman that you were. You were smart, kind, funny and extremely “sunny.” He felt guilty running your sunny disposition with his gloomy one. 

Did he love you? No. Could he fall in love with you? It was definitely possible. The moment that you walked out on your father’s arm; something deep inside of Sirius stirred. He wanted to dismiss it as infatuation at how you looked in your wedding dress. 

“I could definitely fall in love with you, pretty girl.” 

He thought when you gave him a shy smile. Sirius knew that he hadn’t really given you much hope in any kind of romance ever being possible. In fact, your somber expression made Sirius want to kick his own ass. 

Instead of acting like his life was over, he could have told you how beautiful you looked. He could have given you some hope...but he didn’t. 

Kiss your bride.

The two of you almost jumped backwards when those words were spoken. Sirius was the first to recover before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. The kiss took you by surprise. For being the first kiss that the two of you shared (even if it was forced like a child making their dolls kiss) it was still nice. You expected Sirius to handle you like a caveman but he didn’t. Instead, it was more like you were a delicate piece of china. 

The “girl” in you was squealing and fawning over the fact that you finally got to kiss Sirius Black. You, Y/n Potter...Black, was the girl that put a ring on his finger. Your “brain” however, told you not to get excited or enjoy it too much. He only kissed you because he had to. 

Maybe you should act happy? Act like the happy bride. 

Your brain said. You slipped your hand onto Sirius’ cheek preserving the sweet kiss for a moment longer. 

Sirius was the first to pull away before giving you a small smile...the first smile of the day. 

The reception quickly followed the wedding. You tried to keep up appearances as random guests gave you congratulations. After an hour, Sirius went off to talk to his friends leaving you alone with yours. 

“Y/n! Congratulations!” 

Dorcas squealed, throwing her arms around your shoulders and pressing a kiss to your cheek. 

“Thanks.”

You said, faking a smile. Dorcas, didn’t know about the whole “arranged” part of your marriage. She was under the assumption that Sirius and yourself fell in love super quick. 

“You look so beautiful! No wonder Sirius hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of you for years!”

You wanted to laugh at that. Sure, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you...you and every other girl that he could get his hands on. 

“Dorcas, you are funny.”

You said, with a fake smile. Dorcas totally bought your act. 

“I’m not kidding! Sirius has had it bad for you for so long. I was wondering how long it would take him to man up and fall in love with you. Whatever you did to rope him in, nice work! Have fun on your honeymoon! Make a cute baby!” 

When Dorcas sauntered away to find her date, you turned your attention to Lily. You were relieved that Lily knew all about arrangement. At least there was one person that you were able to be “real” with. 

“Well, did it all look believable? Did I look like the happy bride marrying the man of her dreams?” 

Lily’s smile fell. She looked up meeting Sirius’ gaze. He was looking at you with a hopeful expression that went to depression. Lily sighed. How was she supposed to get you to see that Sirius really did have feelings for you...he just didn’t know how to make it known. Lily, of all people, knew how horrible Sirius was at talking about his feelings. After the hell he went through as a child, he kept all of his feelings bottled up. His feelings for you were no exception. 

“You looked beautiful the whole time. Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off of you.” 

You had to fight the smile that wanted to spread on your face. 

“He had to look at me, Lily. If he was looking somewhere else that would have been one weird wedding. Just like he only married me because he had to. He doesn’t love me. I should be happy because I really am marrying the man of my dreams but I know that he isn’t happy.”

Lily gently reached out to pull you into a hug. 

“I think that you would be surprised how Sirius really feels. He hides his emotions through being a smartass. Sirius is going to be happy. I promise.” 

You wanted to make a comment along the lines of “he’s going to get laid tonight. Of course, he’s going to be happy” but you didn’t. 

“Thanks, Lily. I’m going to go see my mum a moment.” 

You quickly hugged your friend before walking in the direction of your parents. Lily, meanwhile, turned and went to join Sirius. 

“How is she?”

He asked, softly. Lily sighed. 

“Sirius, she doesn’t think that you like her at all. Have you tried to romance her?”

Sirius shrugged. 

“I have been busy with jobs for the order. I have run out of time to do romancing. It's no wonder she doesn’t want to be with me.” 

Lily smiled as she fixed Sirius’ tie. 

“Listen to me. Y/ has had a crush on since before I met her. She wants to be with you. Sirius, I swear, you can be the most annoying human ever! She doesn’t think that you want her. This whole arranged marriage thing is getting out of hand. Go tell Y/n how beautiful she is. Kiss and hold her hand. She’s your wife now. Treat her like a goddess...wait...why am I telling you this? You're like the romance king. Go on!”

Sirius’ mouth dropped. You had a crush on him? Where the hell was he at? If he had known, or had the feeling, he could have swept you off of your feet. The two of you wouldn’t be feeling like that the marriage was a “had to” thing. It could have been a “we wanted this” kind of thing. 

For the next half an hour, Sirius wandered around trying to find you. How hard was it to find the one woman in white in the whole damn room?  
“It's official. I’m an ass.” 

Sirius muttered as he walked outside onto a balcony. He froze seeing you sitting alone. Your knees were drawn up to your chest as you looked down at the ground sadly. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

Your head snapped up, hearing Sirius’ voice. He stood looking down at you sadly. 

“Here I am.” 

You replied, softly. At the moment, you were convinced that you would cry if you answered anymore loudly. Sirius sighed before kneeling down beside you. 

“I’m sorry that I have been an ass to you.”

Sirius said, taking your hand in his. Had your hands always been this small and...perfect? Damn, you were pretty! Sirius smiled as he really looked at you for the first time in a long time. You had definitely grown up into a beautiful woman. Now you were all his. 

You wiped a stray tear away from your cheek. 

“It's fine.” 

You replied, sadly. Sirius reached out and tiled your chin to face him. 

“No, it isn’t. I haven’t been nice to you at all since we got engaged. Can I have another chance? I can be a good man...if you’ll give me a chance. I’ll keep you safe and maybe I can get you to fall in love with me.” 

You were surprised at the soft tone in Sirius’ voice. In all of the years that you had known him; you hadn’t heard this tone. He batted his eyes making the woman in you squeal with delight. 

“Okay. I can’t say no to those eyes.” 

Sirius grinned. 

“I knew that you had a thing for me.” 

You reached out brushing his hair away from his eyes. 

“Yeah, maybe I do.”


End file.
